


Sublime Expectations

by MiHnn



Series: Sweet Preference [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dramione Drabble Easter Challenge 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Five - "Don't wreck a sublime chocolate experience by feeling guilty. Chocolate isn't like premarital sex. It will not make you pregnant. And it always feels good." - Lora Brody, Growing Up on the Chocolate Diet

  
Hermione stared incredulously at the person seated opposite her.

"What do you mean, you don't eat chocolates? _Everyone_ eats chocolates."

Malfoy simply shrugged before he dropped his gaze to the menu in front of him. "Chocolates are death traps, Granger. The more you eat it, the more you want it."

"And that's bad because...?"

"Because..." he mumbled, distractedly, as he eyed the menu. "I have always been in impeccable shape; and chocolates would ruin all the work that I have put in through the years."

"Surely, you can't be that vain." But the slight raise of a mocking eyebrow proved her wrong. She leaned forward. "You're missing out on a lot."

"Oh? And what exactly am I missing?"

"Well..." Hermione began slowly, hoping to entice him into sharing a chocolate mousse with her. "You are missing some of the most sweet, intoxicatingly delicious candy we have ever known."

Malfoy smirked as he leaned forward as well, his demeanour becoming instantly predatory. "If memory serves right, I have already tasted something that is intoxicatingly delicious. And I'm very sure it's hard to go back to anything else, after."

Hermione fought the blush that threatened to creep up her neck, memories from the night before racing back into her mind and causing her breath to quicken. But, she was determined not to be the only one affected by that. Leaning closer, over the table that separated them, she said softly, "Did you know that chocolate can make any experience sublime?"

He looked at her curiously, a smirk still playing on his lips. "Sublime, you say."

She nodded, her voice dropping even lower in volume. "Especially if it's used as a proper topping." She looked at him meaningfully.

The slight darkening of his eyes with desire ensured her that her message was well received. "Why, Granger, I would have never picked you as a person who would allow such things."

Hermione shrugged innocently before she said in a bored tone, "If you share a chocolate mousse with me, I can definitely show you how to appreciate chocolate properly."

His smirk widened. "That's blackmail."

She grinned. "I know."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her, probably calculating whether or not she was lying, before he called for a waiter with a resigned sigh. "Remember, Gryffindors keep their promises."

She smiled at him innocently. "And Slytherins should learn to trust."


End file.
